The Imperial Guard's Army
by Rohoblance18
Summary: Jake and Emmany, two F.R.O.S.T agents, walk into a bank... they soon discover that things are not what they seem. They are brought into a world much like their own, with fighting, killing, and a strange race known as the Imperials. Rated T for strong language and violence. First FanFic so please rate fairly :)
1. The Portal

**First off, the I.G.A all belong completely to Emmany, a.k.a Chrome or EmmanyRealTalk. I just had this idea and it's kinda based of a scene we made up. Now, the scene was totally improv but I wanted to put it into a story :3 So here it is.**

**(Btw, this was also made with his permission).**

**My first FanFic so please review kindly :)**

**Part 1: The portal**

**Chapter 1: Robbery**

The two agents, Jake Ro and Emmany, both walked to the cafe/bank. The cafe was right above the bank, on the second floor. They were on break so they decided to get some coffee. Suddenly, 5 people in ski masks slammed open the door with guns. They pointed them at the bank tellers.

"DON'T MOVE OR I'LL BLOW A FUCKIN HOLE IN YOU'RE HEAD!", One yelled. Jake looked at Emmany grimly. Emmany nodded and took out a bowie knife and AA-12. Jake had a LSMG5.6 and a P99 Suppressed.

They rose out of where they where standing in the bank and shot at the robbers. One actually managed to open the vault when the bank teller told him the pass-code. The two partners chased him inside and shot him down easily. Emmany suddenly had a thought as he looked at the safe standing on a bunch of money and gold ingots.

"Jake."

"What?"

"You ever wonder what's inside that safe?"

"Well, considering I've only been here once and that's just now, no."

"That's not the point. The point is, that NOBODY has seen what's inside the safe except for a guy named Mr. Pierce."

"Fine. I guess we could take a look."

Jake tried to twist the one of the six handles on the vault but it wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me try.", Emmany said. Together they both tried to twist the handles, but it still wouldn't budge. Jake sighed and stepped back. He felt something solid and heavier beneath the dollar bills. He dug around and found a key. A small keyhole appeared on the safe door. Jake put the key in and twisted it. A 'click' was heard.

"Now let's try.", They both twisted the vault handles and together they opened it, revealing a swirling black, blue, and white portal, in what looked like a black hole sucking everything in. The two gasped as the mysterious portal sucked them into a mysterious place, a place known as Sector 5 of the I.G.A and the place that changed their lives forever.

**Part I: The portal**

**Chapter 1- Part 2: The training**

Jake clutched his forehead in pain and sat up.

"Gee, thanks Emmany.", Jake muttered. Emmany sat up.

"Quit complaining, you were wondering too."

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting a fucking portal to suck is in to, where are we?"

A man stepped out of the shadows. He had a red and white shirt on that said I.G.A and he had short blonde-ish hair.

"My name's Evan. The fact that you two survived the portal and landed here without dying, means that you're one of us.", Evan said.

"..."

"Welcome to the Imperial Guards army. Right now you're standing on the receiver pad.", Evan explained.

"..Okay?"

"You will be recruited immediately. Pick one of these three categories. After I teleport you, there will be three training rooms. Go to the one with the sign of the category you chose. Good luck!", He said as he handed them each a paper saying 'Tech, Combat, Piloting'.

"Wait, what do you mean telepo-", Jake asked.

**Ziiiing..**

"WHAT THE HELL!", Jake yelled.

"I.. really hate... teleporting..", Emmany moaned.

"Right.. I guess I'm choosing Tech."

"I'm choosing Piloting."

"Good luck."

"You too."

Jake walked in to the Tech room and a voice suddenly spoke,"Welcome. You have chosen the TECH room. Here, you will be trained how to hack, how to defend yourself, and how to fix weapons and mechanics. First, we will start with defence. Please walk up to the table on you're right. Pick a weapon and then step on the pad to begin virtual scenario."

Jake walked up to the table and saw a variety of weapons. He chose a G36C and a LSG LE6 with red dot sight and grip. He put a pistol in his pistol holster and walked onto the pad. He suddenly passed out and entered a virtual dimension.

"Welcome to TECH;COMBAT Virtual training- Scenario 1. In this session, you are in an enemy base. You have just hacked their systems and are loading the documents into you're flash drive. 3 waves of enemies will be trying to kill you and destroy the flash drive. Now beginning Scenario 1."

Jake got ready as the white screen turned into a military base. He was standing in front of a flash drive hooked up to a Mac Book. A bar above the Flash drive said "0/100 PERCENT COMPLETE". Suddenly, a huge squad of Russian Spetsnaz commandos blew down the door and started firing at Jake.

"граната!", A spetsnaz soldier yelled and threw a frag grenade at Jake.

"SHIT, GRENADE!", He yelled and threw the grenade back to the man who threw it, effectively taking out two or three soldiers. He Fired his LSG L86 and took out most of the spetsnaz. His mag ran out, but spetsnaz were still coming in. He switched to his G36C and started firing at the last of the enemies.

"Wave 1 complete. 30 seconds to restock ammo and prepare for next wave. Flash drive is 20% loaded.", These waves went on until the flash drive was 100% full. He grabbed the flash drive and ran to the ex-fill point, the black hawk. Enemies were coming after him with upgraded armour, guns, and even suicide bombers. Jake jumped off the edge of the building he had been loading the Flash drive and landed in the cabin. He turned around and fired at the enemies as more friendly helicopters advanced to the roof. They took down the rest of the enemies and it was done.

"Scenario 1 complete. Now exiting TECH; COMBAT pad. Please wait for disconnection and virtual training debrief."

Jake woke up on the pad and exited, setting his guns back down on the table. He headed to the next section, which was repairing helicopters and other vehicles.

"Welcome to scenario 2. This scenario does not involve any hostiles. You must only test you're skills and repair as many vehicles as you can before the 30 minutes are up. Good luck.", The voice said again. He stepped onto the pad and the virtual training began. A damaged helicopter was on the ground in front of him. He was in a hi-tech gear suit with tools that he needed. Sheets of metal and steel were laying on the ground, as well as a blowtorch and a mask. Wires that connected to the buttons in the cockpit had been cut off. He decided to start by re-enforcing the steel plating on the exterior. It was a black hawk so it wouldn't take long. He took the electric drill, four nails, and a sheet of metal, and held it up to the damaged exterior. He cut a hole in each corner and put a screw in each hole's place. He then drilled them in to the helicopter and put the mask on. He grabbed the blow torch and burnt the steel into the exterior so it would hold. He continued the process and then continued to the cockpit. He replaced the buttons and stepped off. The black hawk disappeared and was replaced with another dis-repaired helicopter. This went on and on until the 30 minutes was up. He managed 10 helicopters.

"Scenario 2 complete. Disconnection is imminent. Please standby."

Jake woke up and moved to the final station. Hacking. I don't really know how to explain this next part and I'm really lazy so let me just skip this.

Jake walked out of the room into a hallway and saw Emmany there,too.

Emmany had a confused look on his face.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"You know what I just realized...?"

"What?"

"That this training was about 11 months shorter than F.R.O.S.T training."  
"True story bro."


	2. The Mission

**Part I: The portal**

**Chapter 2: The mission**

**Sector 5 HQ**

The two recruits were teleported back to base shortly after they completed their training. Evan walked up to the two.

"Congratulations. You've passed the testing. We watched you while you went through it and can safely say.."

*le anticipation*

"Welcome to the I.G.A. The first thing we need to do is assign you a team. Since you're the FNG they'll probably feel the need to boss you around. So don't take anything they say seriously. Jake, you will be assigned to Vulcan team with Sgt. Landon Cole, Cpl. George Brooks Jr., and Pvt. James Bruce. You're call-sign will be Vulcan-04. From time to time you'll be on comm duty, responsible for keeping contact with any teams on field missions. Emmany, as well as being the pilot for Vulcan, you will be Cyprus-04 and pilot of Cyprus team also. Our first order of business is to assassinate the leader of the leones rojos de El Salvador, Juan Romero. The militia have been terrorizing the city for months. Our sources say he has been trading narcotics with an unknown target, dealing arms and heavy weapons to the leones rojos. This man is our key to Juan Romero. This is where Jake comes in. We have to head to the HQ in San Salvador. We have reason to believe that they will target us next. Emmany will pilot Anvil's chopper and Cpl. Brooks will fly Vulcan's chopper. You have Six hours to meet up with your team and receive your gear.", Evan turned away as the two walked to their new dorms in the HQ.

"What the hell just happened?", Jake whispered.

"I don't know..", Manny replied. The two stopped in front of two rooms: One said Vulcan and the other said Anvil. They were right across each other. Manny went into Anvil and Jake stepped into Vulcan. The door slid open, opening up from the bottom to the top. He stepped in and the door closed once again. Three people were waiting inside. There were two bunk beds, a desk with a Mac, Weapons leaning against the wall, and clothes scattered around the room. One of the people had dark skin, a backwards baseball cap, and dark shades.

"You the new FNG?", He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Sgt. Cole. You're Pvt. Ro right?"

"Yes sir, but I prefer my old call-sign, Sinner."

"Alright, _Sinner_, what class you in?"

"Tech, sir."

"Alright. This is Cpl. Brooks, our pilot.", A man stepped up with short black hair, blue eyes, and a red I.G.A pilot uniform: A comm headset, red sweatpants, a long-sleeved red shirt, and an ammo vest over his shirt. He shook Jake's hand. "And this is our other Tech man, Pvt. Bruce.", James nodded at Jake and said nothing else. "You two will go to the HQ in San Salvador while we stay on comms. I'll get your gear in a second." Sgt. Cole gave Jake a black cotton shirt and a heavy blue jacket that covered everything except the collar. The jacket had pockets for mechanical devices, a built in wire so that they could catch any info if he had to go undercover into the enemy front lines, and holsters for his pistol, his secondary, and his primary. His primary was a Barret 50 Cal. Sniper rifle with enhanced zoom, his secondary was an LSMG5.6 Assualt rifle with red dot sight, and his pistol was a P99.

He was given a jet-pack for short-distance travel which turned into a supply pack.

The design was created by Carter Carpenter, approved by I.G.A former President Jonah Sanders, and manufactured 1 month after Jonah Sanders died by New President Pierce Briscoe. You could change it by pressing the button on a simple Two-button remote: The green button activated the supply pack, which opened up from a compartment inside of the jet-pack and compressed and contrasted until it was a full-size supply pack. You pressed the red button to shrink any items in the pack and fold the pack down into a medium size. The jet-pack would appear out of a compartment in the back of the supply pack, and then automatically bring the supply pack back into the compartment. Any items inside of the supply pack would be shrunk down by a tiny machine, activated when the red button was pressed. The machine would then make the items grow back to normal size when the green button was pressed.

He was also supplied with a hacking device, a comm headset, a mobile touch-screen communication/gear device, a wrist-watch, and a small DSM used to receive transferred documents from the hacking device by hooking the device up to the hacked terminal, and hooking the DSM to the hacking device, therefore receiving any documents supplied by the terminal. The last gear he had were night vision goggles. He put all his gear on and they continued talking until it was time to leave. Jake loaded his supply pack with the hacking device, the DSM, his night vision goggles, the wire, and the wires. (A/N: I did that on purpose.)

"Alright, since you're new, I'll show you how to turn on the comm headset. Just tap the blue pad on the right ear-phone.", Cole ordered. Jake tapped the blue pad and heard static, a beep, and then silence.

"Alright, let's test it. Go to the hangar and repeat your call-sign.", Jake walked to the hangar and then stopped. Into the piece in front of his mouth he said,"Vulcan-04."

"Alright, it works. We'll meet you in the command room.", Cole said. Jake met up with the rest of Vulcan in the command room. He saw Emmany and the rest of Anvil team and went over to them.

"Hey, what's up?", Jake said.

"Nothing. So where's the other guy? I heard there would be two more coming with us.", Emmany asked. Jake looked back at James.

"Hey, James! Come here!"

James went over to them.

"Yeah?", He said.

"This is my friend Emmany. He's with Anvil team and he's our pilot. He and Cpl. Mali are dropping us off at the in-fill point and then we leave about 15 mikes later to the LZ point. Let's head out."

**Pvt. Jake Ro**

**en route to San Salvador, El Salvador**

**July 9th, 2019**

The captain of Anvil team, Sergeant Coy, looked at us,the two Vulcan team hackers.

"Alright, by the time we get to San Salvador, it'll probably be dark so get your NV on."

I nodded and we put our Night Vision goggles on. I unclipped my LSMG5.6 from my holster. We waited until we finally made it to San Salvador.

"Alright, there's the HQ. Let's go.", Coy said. He, James, Pvt. Johnson, Ssgt. Anderson, and I clipped our rappelling lines to the chopper and slowly slid down to the ground. We unhooked our rappelling lines and made our way to the front of the HQ. I looked up at the chopper as I heard Emmany's voice in my comm.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the LZ when it's done. If you need air support, mark the targets and we'll take care of them. Good luck."

"Roger wilco.", Anderson replied.

"Alright boys, breach and clear.", Coy looked at us as we stack up on the door.

Coy nodded and I put a kicker charge on the door.

"Breaching!", I yelled and pressed the button on the charge. A couple of seconds later, the door exploded and we checked for any signs of enemies.

"First floor clear, moving up.", I nodded and we went up to the second floor.

"So James, what was it like in I.G.A?", I asked.

"Dunno, only got here yesterday.", James replied.

"Huh. So you're a FNG too?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cool."

Coy looked back at us. "'Nuff talking, let's go! The terminal should be up on the fourth floor so let's move! Expect there to be some guys on patrol. Just 'cause nobody was on the first floor, don't mean there ain't anybody here."

We kept moving until Coy held up his hand, a sign to stop.

"Quiet. I hear voices behind the door. Get another kicker charge on that door, Rook."

I took out the kicker charge and pressed the button again. The door exploded and we shot down a couple of Red Lion Members. They had backwards caps that said 'LR' and red bandannas. They were dressed in sweatpants and plain tees.

We finally made it to the fourth floor and James & I set up a temporary hacking station.

We finished the process without any resistance until the alarm went off as they un-hooked the DSM.

"Shit..", Andersen muttered. Premier Mitchell's voice crackled into my earpiece from command.

"Vulcan-04, have you gathered the files?"

"Affirmative sir, but we've been compromised. We're heading to the LZ but I'm not sure if we'll make it."

"Then you'd better double time it. We're sending in additional attack choppers to your position to help but until then you're on your own."

Voices yelled as shadows appeared from around the corner.

"Shit, they're coming! MOVE MOVE MOVE! Switch to Plan B, we're gonna have to blow this place up!"

"WHAT!", James yelled.

"We'll be fine, there's a river right out that window."

"Yeah, the problem is, I KINDA FAILED SWIMMING LESSONS WHEN I WAS 7."

"Well then I suppose you'd like some floaties? Sorry kid but you're gonna have to deal with it. Here, take this air pocket."

He gave us a small breathing pocket and I put the DSM in my pack. Fortunately, It was water-proof. Before we could jump, James was shot in the leg and he yelled in pain. He was also shot near his chest and he collapsed.

"CRAP! You guys go into the river, I'll be fine! I got my jet-pack, I can fly to the LZ."

"You sure man?", Andersen asked.

"I'm not leaving James behind. Just go, we'll be okay.", And with that, I jumped out of the window with James on my back, head first. I started the engine on the jet-pack and I levitated in mid-air. I guided the jet-pack over to the spot near the LZ. I spoke into my comm.

"Emmany, we need air support at Grid Delta 9 Brav near LZ, over."

"Roger, engaging targets. Danger close."

A rocket barely missed me and I thought of how close it was. I looked back just as more bullets pierced my jet-pack until it stopped and I was sent to the ground, James coming with me. I groaned as I fell on my back and James landed next to me. I checked James and, somehow, he survived the fall. The jet-pack hadn't exploded which was good. I changed it into a supply pack and raced to the LZ as fast as I could with James on my back. I felt headlights burning into my back and bullets whizzing past me. I tried my best to dodge them but it was like dodging air; it was impossible. A bullet hit my leg and I staggered, hissing in pain. I stood back up and grabbed James. I saw the chopper only 50 feet away and raced to it. I saw the rest of the team already in, firing at the enemies behind me. I finally got in the chopper and placed James next to me. We flew off and I gave the DSM to Coy. The building blew up as we flew to the HQ.

**Sector 5 HQ**

I looked at James as he was rushed to the infirmary on a gourney. I went over to the terminal and gave the DSM to Evan.

"Will he be all right?", I asked.

"Who? James? Of course he'll be all right, we've got the best medics to ever walk the face of the Earth. Don't worry. Even if he does die, which rarely happens, we have healing vials and de-fibs. We can bring him back no mater what."

"I hope you're right, sir."


	3. The Dealer

**Part I: The Portal**

**Chapter III: The dealer**

"Sir, we've got a confirmation on the dealer.", A man at a terminal said. Premier Mitchell ran over to him.

"And?"

"Name's Alejandro Gomez."

"Where is he right now?"

"A heavily fortified base of operations in Madrid, Spain."

"Roger. Ready Echo Company. Any more details?"

"Guarded by Estonian and Ukrainian allies. RPGs and anti-air support. We're gonna have to send in a team to sweep up before we send in the vultures and Abrams. The best we could do is get a drone up for surveillance. Advise seperate phases; Take out anti-air support, then send our birds in. They'll sweep up any hostiles within a 4 klick radius of the base. There are two main buildings: the storage area for the narcotics and fire-arms, and Alejandro's mansion. The storage is the least of our problems, over."

"Thanks Colonel. That's all."

Brock nodded and turned back to the terminal.

"We'll send in Anvil, Vulcan, Bravo, and Delta to sweep. Once that's done and dusted, they get out and head back to base. When they get back, Echo company platoon, some Ospreys, an AC-130, and a few Abrams go in and kick some ass. But we need Alejandro alive. Manny and Jake will be the first ones to go in. Brooks and another pilot drop 'em off with Anvil and Vulcan. Then they start Phase one of 'Operation: Supplier'. Call 'em to the briefing room.", Premier said to another person as he headed to the briefing room himself.

**15 minutes later...(4:00 P.M)**

"Gentlemen. We've Identified the dealer and we believe our time to strike is now. We'll launch phase one of Operation: Supplier in 0530 hours. Jake, Manny, you go in 0500 hours from now. You will be supplied with C4, LSMG5.6s, P99s, Flashbangs, Frag grenades, and an IR Beacon. When you take out the enemy anti-air support, plant the IR beacon to send in Anvil and Vulcan. You continue sweeping the area, then call in the tanks and give the go-ahead.

"Roger sir, we won't let you down.", Jake nodded.

**9:00 P.M**

**30 minutes before Phase one of Operation: Supplier**

Jake and Manny looked at each other. They both had night vision on. Cpl. Brooks Jr. was in the pilot's seat and another person was next to him.

"Alright boys, go on and have some fun. We'll keep an eye on you, over.", Brooks said from the cockpit.

"Roger Brooks. C'mon Jake, let's go."

"Right. Let's get this done and dusted.", Jake extinguished his cigar that he had been smoking and equipped his LSMG5.6.

"The storm should keep us quiet. Let's move.", Manny threw the rope down and it landed on the ground. He slid down the rope and looked around for any hostiles. Jake soon followed.

"Clear. I see the mansion up ahead. Let's keep moving.", Jake said. Manny nodded and together they headed over to the mansion on foot.

"Stop. Two guards up ahead. You get the one on the left, I got the other one. On your go.", Manny said. Jake shot the one on the left and a moment later Manny shot the other one.

"Good kills.", Brooks said from up in the Black hawk.

The pair kept moving until they spotted an anti-air support turret.

"Hold up. You got the C4?", Jake asked. Manny nodded.

"Alright, plant some on that turret.", Manny walked over to it and placed the C4 on the side. He ran back over to Jake. He nodded and Manny detonated the C4.

"Anti-air support destroyed. Two more."

They kept on taking out anti-air support until they were done.

"Alright, now let's-", Manny was interrupted when a worried voice sounded in his comm from Command.

"Anvil-04 this is Command! We're spotting 20+ foot mobiles heading your way, fast! You'd better plant the beacon and get the hell outta there, over!"

"Roger command, we're on it!", Manny said. "Jake, plant the beacon!"

"Alright.", Jake put the beacon in a hidden spot and pressed the button to activate it.

"We've got the beacon on radar, now haul ass to the Extraction point!"

"Negative, sir. We're not letting this go so easy. Just send in the Ospreys and Abrams; Tell 'em we'll be waiting for them.", Jake replied.

There was a long silence and then a sigh from command. "You realize you will be on your own except for the black hawk for 30 mikes. How copy?"

"Solid copy. We know what we're getting into."

"Alright. Good luck, gentlemen. Don't die on you're second mission."

"We'll try not to, Command. Vulcan-04 out."

Just then, The two spotted a huge force of Estonian and Ukrainian forces headed their way.

"Well friend, I guess it's time to kick some ass, da?"

"I totally agree with you.", Manny took out a sniper rifle and Jake simply took out a Cocktail with a fuse inside and lit it with a lighter he kept on himself at all times.

"3..", Jake started as the enemies got closer.

"2..", Manny looked into his scope and aimed for a soldier's head which would no doubt take out 5 or 6 enemies.

"1!", A familiar British voice yelled into their comms as the black hawk hovered over the IGA Operatives and a mini-gun started firing at the enemies, knocking them down before they could send in reinforcements.

"TECH?! What are you doing here?!", Jake yelled.

"Well, after your bloody arses disappeared, I went looking for you until I found the bank. Knowing you two, I guessed you would have checked out the safe so I looked into it and found the portal. After going through training they told me you two had went here. So here I am. As they said in my old S.A.S squadron; Who dares, wins.", Tech explained as Ospreys and Abrams rolled into the compound, causing the forces to fall back.

"Hell yes! GET SOME!", A tank driver said.

"Hoorah!", another said.

"...Tech, are those Marines?"

"Yeah. Problem?"

*Troll face*

"Let's just move up. Sinner and I will provide sniper support at higher grounds. Let's go."

**Hey guys! Hope you're liking this story so far, but I also wanted to warn you that there have been some character name changes and will be starting in the next chapter;**

**Sinner/Jake- Reaper**

**Emmany/Longshot- Apex**

**Cam/Tech- Electric.**

**Thanks again for reading and please post some reviews, tell me what I'm doing right or wrong.**

**:3 Bye!**

**-Jake**


	4. The Capture

As the friendlies started moving up and tearing into the Estonians and Ukrainians, Reaper, Apex, and Electric looked for the weapon cache.

"Alright, set up the C4.", Apex commanded as they stepped up to the metal door. Reaper nodded and put the C4 on. He waited with his clacker in hand. Apex nodded and Reaper detonated the C4 as they got out of the blast radius.

"9-bang out!", Electric said as he threw the flash-bang. Nine cracks were heard and they stepped inside the weapons cache, firing at the soldiers.

"Electric, set the bomb.", Apex commanded.

Electric nodded and set the bomb.

"Alright, now let's get the fuck out of here and find that son of a bitch."

They heard a sudden incoherent yelling in one of the dead's soldiers comm. It was a hispanic voice.

"Senor Anton, I need evac immediately. Senor Anton? ANTON! Mierda.. Andres, prepare el copter en tres minutos [Shit... Andre, prepare the chopper in three minutes.]", It was Alejandro.

"What the bloody hell is that bugger saying?"

"He said to prepare the chopper in three minutes! I took Spanish in college.. we need to get to the heli-pad!", Apex said.

Reaper took an RPG and slung it over his back. He also took an AK-47 with holographic sight and together they ran to the heli-pad. They got there just as Alejandro was running towards the chopper. The rotors were spinning.

"DESTROY THAT HELICOPTER!", Apex yelled. Reaper fired his RPG at the chopper before Alejandro could get in. The explosion knocked Alejandro backwards but he was still alive. He stumbled to his feet and started to sprint across the compound while the battle was still raging.

"Shit, that bugger's fast.", Electric said.

"Then I guess we'll have to be faster. You know we don't usually use our 'Abilities' in combat, but I think it's our only choice.", Apex sighed as a white cloud encircled him. When it went away, he was covered in a white cloak with many weapons and a white aura surrounded him.

Reaper and Electric nodded and Electric jumped high into the air as he transformed into an Electric wave. Reaper morphed into a fire humanoid.

"Let's get that little shit.", Reaper said. With their new abilities, they ran across the compound; Apex jumping from roof-top to roof-top with incredible speed, Reaper leaving a trail of fire, and Electric flying in the sky, leaving a small form of energy behind him. They finally saw Alejandro and Apex was closest. He took out his blade with a non-lethal toxin that made the victim pass out, but not die. He jumped off the roof he was on and landed on Alejandro's back.

"NO SENOR, POR FAVOR-", Alejandro screamed but Apex still put the blade in the back of his neck. No blood was spilled and Alejandro simply passed out. They changed into their original forms and Reaper slung Alejandro onto his back. Apex spoke into his comm, contacting his captain.

"Sir, we've got Alejandro. Requesting orders, over."

"Roger that. Multiple threats have been neutralized. Regroup at evac for ex-fill back to base and immediate debriefing. 01 out."

"Solid copy, sir." Apex turned to his friends. "Alright, let's get to the evac."

**At Sector 5 base...**

Vulcan and Anvil team (including a well-healing James) watched through a glass window as two expert interrogators, Sgt. Micheal Arnt and Colonel George Burk, punched Alejandro and demanded answers. He had refused until he finally got enough of a beating. Burk was leaning against a wall in the corner closest to the window while Arnt listened to Alejandro scream for mercy and tell them what he knew. Arnt nodded at Burk and Burk gave a thumbs up to Vulcan and Anvil. Suddenly, premier Mitchell and Evan walked in.

"How is the interrogation?"

"Going well, sir.", Sgt. Coy saluted. The rest of the I.G.A soldiers saluted and Premier Mitchell said "At ease."

"He just spilled his guts. Now would be a good time to see how he's holding up.",

The two teams stood silently by as Evan and Premier Mitchell walked up to Alejandro.

Electric turned to Reaper and grinned.

"5 seconds?"

"My bets on 3.", Reaper whispered back. 3 seconds later, Premier Mitchell and Evan walked back over to the teams.

"You owe me 5 bucks..", Reaper grinned.

"Gentlemen, we've discovered the location of Juan Romero.", Premier Mitchell announced. "This _dog _has told us that the HVI is deep behind enemy lines, being protected by the Taliban in Fallujah. At the moment, Fallujah is a complete hell-hole so we're gonna have to drag Juan out of there even if he's in a body bag. Now, the Royal Marines of Great Britain and the 1st Force Recon U.S. Marine Corps have offered their help. We'll be going against Red Lions who are assisting the Taliban, but it's 3 against 2 so we'll be ready. We'll have Ospreys, AC-130 Spectres, Abrams, and Task Force Rangers. Good luck Gentlemen. We're sending in three waves; The Royal Marines of GB with the Task Force Rangers and AC-130s. Then, the Abram Tanks and Ospreys. And then we'll go with the U.S.M.C and a second fleet of R.M.G.B. Get some rest."

**ZOMG, DEY ARE ATTACKING AFGHAN! **

**Yes, they did have Supah Powahs :3**

**These characters have been around for a long time even though this is my first story on FanFic, this was pre-made on [SPONSOR!]**

**Please drop a rating, tell me what you think.**

**Also, my next story will probably be about MC since I'm a nerd about that, too.**


	5. The Two Dead Kings

**Chapter 4 of I.G.A.**

**[I just want to say a big thank you to Emmany for letting me put I.G.A in this story. Thanks ]**

**Jake "Sinner" Ro [Vulcan-04]**

**Operation: DESERT LION is now in motion. Final wave is now being dispatched to Fallujah in search of Juan Romero. **

**Imperial Guards Army- 1st Division of Sector 5**

The little birds, black hawks, and Pave Lows could see Fallujah on their radar.

"This is it..", Red Wing-01 from a fleet of black hawks murmured into the comms.

"Get ready. There might be some Triple A's so we gotta be prepared.", Red Wing-04 reported.

A Tank Driver yelled into their earpiece who went in at Phase Two.

"THIS IS BOTTOM FEEDER, WE ARE UNDER HEAVY RPG FIRE! WE NEED BACK-UP! Shit, ENEMY ARMOUR! FALL BACK, FALL BA-", The line suddenly ended and they lost contact.

"Red Wing-05, 06, and 07; Report to last known coordinates of the APC."

"Copy that, Red Wing-07, breaking away.", The 3 black hawks, followed by a Pave Low, went to re-enforce the Squadron.

They could see the Royal Marines pushing into the city as the moved up. An RPG hit one of the little bird that Vulcan's team was in and it started smoking.

"Shit, the engine is on fire! We need to find a secure LZ and land this helicopter!", The pilot of the little bird reported. They found a roof-top that would be a good place to pick off enemies and land the bird. As the other helicopters moved farther into the city, Vulcan's little bird landed and stood as far from the little bird as they could. It finally exploded after everybody was out and everybody was safe.

A voice crackled in Jake's earpiece from Anvil team.

"Jake, you okay? We saw your bird go down."

"We're fine. Everybody got out before it exploded.", Jake replied. When the streets were clear, Anvil team appeared in their little bird and the two pilots got in, one of them using the mini-gun.

"Vulcan team, move up; we'll keep an eye on you, over.", Emmany said.

"Copy that, we're moving.", Sgt. Cole replied. He turned to his team. "We're gonna have to jump from roof-top to roof-top. Let's go!"

The four I.G.A soldiers ran to the edge of the building which had a small gap between the roof of the next building. The fence that was supposed to block off the roof was broken so they could easily jump and land onto the next building. They ran from roof-top to roof-top until they came across a safe way to get down. When they made it to the streets, they found a dead wolf lying on it's side. Jake went up to inspect it until he saw a green wire and a small plastic device.

"IED! MOVE MOVE MOVE!", Jake yelled as he and his team ran further into the heart of the city the IED exploded behind them as they ran inside a building.

"Good call, kid.", Sgt. Cole nodded.

"Yeah.", Cpl. Brooks agreed.

"We gotta keep moving.", Pvt. James said.

"Let's go.", Sgt. Cole ordered. They filed out the building, checking the streets for any signs of hostiles. An operator from command contacted Jake.

"Hold up.", He whispered to his team.

"Vulcan team, we've found the location of Juan Romero. Rendezvous with Anvil team and proceed to following coordinates: Whiskey 8 2 1.", Command informed them. Jake quickly punched the coordinates into his tracker and a mini-map generated with a yellow circle around the objective. Cpl. Brooks spoke in his comm to Anvil team:

"Anvil team, we just got word of Juan Romero's location. Pick us up at the Rendezvous and we'll head out, over."

"Affirmative 02, we're en route to your location, E.T.A 3 mikes. Standby, over.", Emmany replied.

"Solid copy Anvil."

About 3 minutes later, the helicopter arrived and the team jumped aboard the helicopter.

"Ro, man the mini-gun.", Cole ordered Jake.

"On it.", Jake started spooling up the mini-gun, clearing out as much areas as he could to make the ground teams's job easier.

"We're here, everybody set up a perimeter around the building.", Cole ordered. They met up with 3 British teams, a Tank from the 1st Marine Battalion, a few armoured Humvees, and Marine troops. The humvees and a marine team covered the west perimeter, I.G.A and a British team covered the North perimeter, 3 British and 2 Marine teams covered the South Perimeter, and The tank along with 5 Marine teams covered the East perimeter.

"On my go..", Cole said so everyone heard. "BREACH AND CLEAR, GO GO GO!", He yelled. Jake stood in front of the door and shot a few rounds into the hinges before kicking it down and the soldiers filed in.

"Vulcan we have negative visual on you. We're covering the tank. Good luck.", Emmany reported.

"Solid copy, we understand. We'll get this bastard before soon.", Cole replied. Tech was once more by Jake's side and he almost felt normal again. Then, a few Taliban and Estonian soldiers popped out and the I.G.A teams quickly killed them as Sinner snapped back to reality. They finally came across a door and heard _him._ The cruel and merciless leader of the red lions, laughing, apparently unaware of the lurking doom that was about to confront him.

"This is it boys. The day we finally send this bastard to hell.", Cole said. He also heard the leader of the Taliban behind the door. There were four entrances to the large room: The other troops had cleared their way through the building and were waiting for the order. They set the C4 onto the door and it exploded, sending a few enemies flying across the room. There were dozens of them, but luckily the allies outnumbered them. They quickly took down most of the enemies. Vulcan team walked over to the Taliban leader and the Red Lions leader. They both looked suddenly worried. Juan was the first to make a dash. Jake sighed and took out a pistol. He shot Juan in the leg and the man went down, incapacitated. Jake looked at the Taliban leader in leaned in to whisper something in his ear;

"Try the same thing, my friend, and I swear that I will shoot you in many more places than your leg, you fucking cowardly bitch."

Jake ended up shooting him in the head anyways. Also, because he could, he killed Juan Romero. They brought the bodies back to base, brought them to life, and interrogation had begun. The war was finally almost over.

**Hey! This is sadly the end of the first section of this story, but I'm working on Part 2, which will pick up on Chapter 6, which is technically chapter 5 since Chapter 3 and 4 were the same chapters into 2 parts.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be about the Background training and stories and/or how Cam, Jake, and Emmany all met in F.R.O.S.T (Frigmentaeli Rights Organisation Secret Telemar)**

**If you're wondering 'WTF', let me just say that Frigmentaeli people are an alien race who came to Earth and fight for their rights. They take on human forms, and have special abilities. They speak Frigmentaeli, English, and any other language. Telemar basically means Agency in Frigmentaeli because I couldn't think of anything else that was an agency that started with T.**


End file.
